Oegwipali
Oegwipali "One Ear" (/økɥipʰa̠ɭi/, 외귀팔이) is an antagonist in . He is Mulmangcho's partner in crime and supposed younger brother. Appearance Oegwipali is a common mouse, as he has gray fur and white muzzle. His signature feature is a missing right ear, after which he is named. His nose, originally long, became shorter and stubbier as the show progressed. He's also the only mouse in Series Two to not have whiskers. Oegwipali's latest outfit is an uniform of Wolf Unit with armband and cap bearing Wolf Unit's insignia. Previously, he dressed in the tattered remains of a Weasel Uniform. Personality Oegwipali is not a leader and he knows it, comfortable to follow orders. He seems to put trust in Mulmangcho's judgement for the most part, but is often quick to point out flaws or poke fun at him when things go awry (provided he isn't in immediate danger). Unlike Mulmangcho, Oegwipali doesn't hold his tears and anger in desperate situations. He seems to have a strong sense of duty, being prepared to kill his brother for Mt Rock, reasoning that if his Leader, the Chief of Staff was expendable for the greater good, so was his brother. Oegwipali is also rather selfish. An example in S01 E12 at Mulmangcho's "funeral", he seemed more interesting in eating than paying respects, reasoning the food was no good to Mulmangcho whom they thought dead. Often considered to be the dumber of the pair, Oegwipali is a lot smarter than he lets on and likes to consider his surroundings and potential consequences of his actions. Abilities As a soldier, Oegwipali is physically fit and trained to use weapons. He can dig tunnels and control various vehicles. Despite having only one ear, he seems to have a relatively normal hearing. Whilst not used to the role of a leader, he is remarkably competent and authoritative and his men (save perhaps Mulmangcho) respond well under his direction. Like Mulmangcho he is a skilled martial artist and marksman and is able to hold his own in combat, and prefers to slip away when the going gets tough in order to fight another day. Relationships Mulmangcho Oegwipali shares a dysfunctional relationship with his brother. He trusts and follows him but is often bullied by him. He is quick to retaliate normally and the two often get into physical fights. When in a position superior to Mulmangcho, Oegwipali isn't afraid to abuse him back. The two do share some form of brotherly love for each other, as demonstrated once again in S01 E12 when they shared tearful hugs and Mulmangcho went as far as to nuzzle and comfort him upon realizing how much his death would hurt them. Regardless, they are still just as eager to throw each other under the bus when in danger and tender moments are few and far between. Brave Soldiers Mondo TV's dub of Squirrel and Hedgehog has changed Oegwipali into a character known as Ilzo. Whilst is role mostly unchanged, he maintains his brotherly relationship with Mulsajo (renamed Bolzo) but has no relation to Mulmangcho's counterpart, Spitz. Gallery Oegwipali/Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Weasel Unit Category:Wolf Unit Category:Mice